Ladrón
by OikawaGirl
Summary: Ese día Feitan descubrió que el bastardo de la cadena era también un ladrón. No solo se había robado el corazón de su jefe, sino también el suyo. Lástima que, Kurapika solo tenía ojos para Kuroro. Feitan x Kurapika - Unilateral. Kuroro x Kurapika - Recíproco.
1. Lágrimas Cristalinas

Feitan no era de tipo que creía en el amor a primera vista, es más, él nunca se había enamorado. Claro, encontraba a varias mujeres muy encantadoras, pero hasta ahí no más.

Cuando comenzaba a entablar una conversación con ellas se daba cuenta de que no cumplían sus expectativas, no es como si ellas no fueran interesantes o las catalogara como huecas, simplemente sentía que no tenían nada en común, y aunque sus compañeros le pasaran repitiendo que debía darse la oportunidad – para pasar el rato, aunque sea – Él simplemente no le veía la necesidad, para Feitan eran cosas banales.

Sin embargo, la araña sí era importante para él y aunque sonara cruel antes de cualquier miembro estaba la organización en sí, es decir, ellos como parte de un colectivo. Es por eso que, cuando se percató que su jefe comenzaba a actuar raro y ya no se reunían tan seguido para planear futuros robos, decidió seguirlo.

No es como si disfrutara la situación, es más, si se sinceraba hasta podría decir que era un tanto incómodo. Sentía que violaba la privacidad de su jefe y compañero, pero también sentía que era su responsabilidad descubrir que es lo se traía en manos Kuroro. Feitan confiaba plenamente en él, pero lo que podría ser bueno para uno podría ser malo para otros, es por eso que todo lo decidían en grupo.

Pero, jamás en la vida se imaginó que los asuntos de su jefe eran una persona. Seguramente él estaba buscando información sobre el bastardo de la cadena, pero si fuera así ¿no le tendría que decir al resto del grupo? Además ¿por qué usaba algo casual? Más que una investigación eso parecía una cita.

Feitan podía ver claramente como Kuroro rodeaba con su brazo al más bajo y como se acercaba peligrosamente a su oído para susurrarle algo, mientras que el otro chico lo alejaba y fingía estar enojado. No sabía por qué, pero la situación le parecía algo delirante. Nunca pensó ver a su jefe con pareja y mucho menos que este bajara tanto su guardia cuando estaba con él. Claro que no podía dejar atrás el hecho de que él se veía tan feliz, como si hubiera encontrado lo que le da sentido a su vida. Sin embargo, todavía no podía entender por qué Kuroro les ocultaba ese tipo de cosas ¿acaso no eran una familia? Sí, es verdad. Nunca se imaginó que a su jefe le gustara los chicos y no las chicas, pero nadie en la araña iba a criticarlo por minoridades como esa. El amor llega sin diferenciar raza, género o sexo y eso hasta Feitan lo sabía.

Después pensó en la posibilidad de que ocultara su relación para proteger a su pareja. No todos los días una persona común y corriente salía con un ladrón y asesino, así que probablemente él no sabía a lo que su novio se dedicaba, pero también estaba la contraparte de que si les contaba ellos podrían ayudar a Kuroro a protegerlo de cualquier peligro, después de todo eran criminales de clase A.

Y así pasó todo el día, pensando en un sin número de razones. Hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que era inútil romperse la cabeza por algo como eso, simplemente tenía que ser directo y encarar a su jefe, así el asunto quedaría cerrado y pasaría a la siguiente hoja. Pero cuando Feitan estaba a punto de irse se dio cuenta de que la pareja ya había acabado con su cita y cuando por fin pudo ver el rostro del más bajo quedó anonadado, ¡era el bastardo de la cadena!

Ahora ya no sabía que pensar ¡que rayos era lo que su jefe estaba haciendo! ¡¿por qué salía con ese tipo?! ¡¿por qué se veía tan feliz a lado de ese desgraciado?! ¡¿acaso no se acordaba que ese maldito mató a Uvo y a Paku?! No encontraba lógica para lo que estaba viendo, simplemente esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Quería negar el hecho de que su jefe se pudo enamorar de alguien como él o tal vez, ese infeliz engatusó a Kuroro para matar a sus demás compañeros. No tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que debía hacer en una situación como esa. ¿Debía informarle esto a los demás? ¿Preguntarle directamente a su jefe sobre lo que sus ojos vieron? ¿Matar en ese momento al bastardo de la cadena? ¿O simplemente callar y esperar?

No sabía qué hacer, pero lo que sí tenía bien en claro era que la araña siempre estaba primero y aunque le doliera no podía poner al jefe ni sus sentimientos por encima de la organización. Así que, decidió seguir al chico hasta su hogar para que nadie lo interrumpiera; de esta manera, le diría que se alejara de Kuroro y si se resistía lo mataría.

Lo siguió hasta que el chico entró en un callejón oscuro, Feitan pensó que probablemente ya lo había descubierto, pero fue mucha su sorpresa cuando vio que el joven comenzó a llorar. Varias lagrimas cristalinas salían de sus ojos marrones para recorrer sus mejillas rosadas. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, Feitan diría que nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso. En ese momento se percató de que el chico era realmente bello, sus facciones andróginas lo hacían resaltar entre la población en general; su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios y su tersa piel, todo en él era perfecto. Ahora podía entender en parte porque su jefe había caído ante él, pero el físico no era suficiente para enamorar a una persona, debía existir algo más que hizo que Kuroro se enamorara y a pesar de eso, Feitan todavía no podía verlo. Sin embargo, al verle en ese estado algo dentro de su corazón se desmoronó y deseo por un momento preguntarle que había pasado, abrazarle y verlo directamente a los ojos.

No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en frente del rubio. Pudo notar en sus ojos sorpresa, duda, miedo y luego odio. Era algo simplemente fascinante, ver todas esas emociones en un cerrar de ojos le daba a Feitan una sensación de satisfacción que pensó que solo la podía obtener cuando torturaba a alguien. Aunque, si se lo pensaba más detenidamente, ver al chico llorar era como ver a sus víctimas suplicando piedad, pero de una manera más dulce. Se quedó admirando sus ojos, que amenazaban con derramar más lágrimas y se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla para limpiarse aquellas lagrimas que estaban por secarse.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

Estaba claro que a Kurapika no le había gustado aquello por la forma en la que reaccionó, alejando la mano de Feitan con un pequeño golpe mientras viraba su rostro, aunque bueno, Feitan tampoco esperaba a que el rubio se lanzara sobre sus brazos. Fue entonces que el más bajo se percató que el chico en ningún momento se puso en posición de ataque y hasta parecía que realmente le daba igual si él le atacaba o no.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú? -

La verdad es que Feitan no se esperaba una reacción de desconcierto como respuesta, pensó que fue totalmente directo con su pregunta, aunque viendo la situación en la que se encontraba el bastardo, tal vez no estaba prestándole atención o simplemente no estaba lo emocionalmente estable como para responder preguntas.

-No quiero repetirlo, ¿qué estabas haciendo con el líder? -

-No te importa. -

\- ¿Están saliendo? -

-No. -

-No me mientas. -

-No lo hago. -

Por todos los dioses que alguien le diera paciencia, porque, en serio, no podía con este chico, su necedad por ocultar la verdad y su rostro de "si vas a matarme, hazlo ya". Ya los había descubierto ¿qué tanto le costaba decirle la verdad? Feitan se comenzó a impacientar más de lo normal y comenzó a cuestionarse si esto había sido una buena idea. El chico no parecía querer cooperar y la verdad a él ya no le importaba el hecho de que saliera con su jefe, ahora le interesaba más saber qué es lo que había visto Kuroro en él y porque estaba llorando.

* * *

 **¡Hola! 3 Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fic. 3**  
 **Soy nueva en esto, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decírmelo u**


	2. Empatía

CAPITULO 2

Si miraba la situación en retrospectiva, Feitan no sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Bueno, sí sabía, pero eso no significaba que la situación dejaba de ser extraña. Siempre tuvo una imagen diferente del bastardo de las cadenas, nunca se imaginó que podría ser alguien tan calmado y educado.

Pasó su vista por el departamento y pudo notar que tenía una decoración minimalista, al parecer al chico no le gustaba tener nada de más y eso era algo en lo que Feitan estaba de acuerdo, a él tampoco le gustaba tener cosas de más consigo y si se aburría de algo simplemente lo desechaba, no le encontraba el sentido a guardas cosas que ya no le eran de utilidad y tampoco entendía ese sentimiento de añoranza que tenían algunas personas por ciertos objetos, le parecía algo delirante. Después de unos minutos solo en la sala, su escrutinio se vio interrumpido cuando vio llegar a su acompañante con dos tazas.

– Toma, es un poco de café. –

– Vaya, quien diría que el bastardo de las cadenas sería alguien educado. –

– Tengo nombre. –

– Ya lo sé. Pero siempre serás el bastardo de las cadenas. –

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

Es verdad, esa pregunta lo regresó a la realidad.  
Después de ese encuentro en el callejón, mientras Feitan divagaba en sus pensamientos, Kurapika aprovechó para irse lo más rápido posible. Cuando el más bajo se dio cuenta, el rubio ya estaba unas cuadras más adelante, así que decidió seguirlo. Era obvio que el Kuruta lo sabía, pero por alguna extraña razón no hacía nada por impedirlo. Feitan lo atribuyó a que probablemente el chico quería terminar con esa rara situación en un lugar más cómodo y sobre todo más calmado.

– ¿No piensas responder? –

El rubio comenzó a perder la paciencia, es más, no tenía ni idea del porque lo dejó pasar. Tal vez, si se sinceraba un poco, él solo quería alguien con quien desahogarse, aunque no estaba seguro si esa persona era la mejor opción. Por todos los dioses, ni siquiera sabía si aquel individuo podría sentir empatía por otro ser humano. Aunque claro, después de haber salido con Kuroro, comenzó a cuestionar todo lo que le rodeaba, hasta su propio juicio. Y no lo malinterpreten, no es que Kurapika no confiara en sus amigos, sin embargo, él no estaba muy seguro de cómo ellos reaccionarían si él les contaba que estuvo un tiempo saliendo con Kuroro.

– Quiero saber... ¿qué estabas haciendo con el líder? –

– Estábamos hablando. –

– Eso ya lo sé. Pude verlo claramente. –

– ¿Estabas siguiendo a Kuroro? –

– ¿Cómo sabes que no te seguía a ti? –

– Porque supongo que me hubieras matado antes de llegar con él. Además, supongo que es la primera vez que lo sigues, caso contrario esto hubiera sucedido mucho antes. –

Bueno, Feitan ya sabía que el bastardo de la cadena era más inteligente que el promedio. Eso lo dejó más que claro en York Shin, pero siempre era ¿deleitante? No sabría explicarlo bien, pero sus habilidades deductivas y su razonamiento hacían que de una extraña manera algo dentro de él se emocionara. Era como encontrar el rival perfecto, aquel que probablemente no te decepcionaría en una batalla, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no quieres pelear con él porque sientes que no podrás encontrar a alguien como él, otra vez. Y en ese momento, un foco dentro de la cabeza de Feitan se prendió, haciéndolo cuestionarse si su líder había visto lo mismo que él, si se había emocionado como él ante la inteligencia del rubio o si simplemente se había fascinado con la belleza de ese niño.

– ¿No piensas contestar? – La voz del Kuruta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con esos hermoso ojos chocolates. – Mi paciencia no es infinita. –

– Últimamente el líder se comportaba fuera de lo usual. Ya no nos reuníamos y supuse que algo malo estaba sucediendo, pero no me esperé que ese algo fueras tú. –

Esa respuesta descolocó un poco a Kurapika y algo dentro de su corazón salto, pues en ese momento recordó cuando comenzó a salir con Kuroro. Recordaba perfectamente esa cita en donde a manera de broma le había dicho que le gustaría que dejara de robar. Bueno, no es cómo si en realidad le gustara ese "profesión", pero tampoco le obligaría a dejar de hacerlo, Kurapika sabía que eso solo dependía de Kuroro, además habían acordado separar el "trabajo" de su vida amorosa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alegría al saber que Lucifer probablemente hizo eso solo para complacerlo. Pero, le resultó raro que él no le haya comentado nada sobre eso.

– Ya veo... –

– ¿Solo vas a decir eso? –

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? –

– ¿Qué hacían el líder y tú? –

– Creo que eso es algo obvio. –

– Quiero oírlo de ti, no deducirlo. –

– Estábamos teniendo una cita... – Kurapika no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al terminar la frase, pero enseguida recordó cómo todo había terminado y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Feitan pudo notar claramente cómo la expresión de su acompañante pasó de expresar vergüenza a un palpable dolor y otra vez, en un solo día, sintió empatía por alguien que no pertenecía a la araña. No estaba muy seguro si debía seguir con la conversación o quedarse callado, y algo dentro de él le incitaba a tratar de consolar al rubio, pero ¿qué es lo que alguien como él podría decirle? Y de nuevo, ese dolor se presentaba en su pecho, el mismo que sintió cuando lo vio llorar. Eran demasiadas sensaciones nuevas para él en un solo día, Feitan no sabía cómo manejarlas, así que optó por ser directo y fingir que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

– ¿Por qué estabas llorando en el callejón? – Ya. Feitan sabía que no era el momento adecuado pero la curiosidad le comía vivo, quería saber qué es lo que había pasado entre ellos, como para que afectara de tal manera al rubio.

Kurapika no esperó que su acompañante fuera tan directo con respecto al tema y no estaba seguro si decirle la verdad o no, es decir, cómo le iba a contar que estaba llorando porque había terminado con Kuroro y eso le dolía como los mil demonios, sin que sonara ridículamente cursi o cómo el prefería decirlo, patético.

– No es algo que te incumba. – Kurapika se puso a la defensiva mientras evitaba el contacto directo, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos las lágrimas volverían a traicionarle.

– ¿El líder y tú están saliendo? – Y otra punzada directo a su maltrecho corazón, definitivamente los miembros de la araña solo existían para causarle dolor, pensó Kurapika. Y con todo lo que pudo contestó un leve no, pero esta vez sus lágrimas salieron sin que él pudiera evitarlas.

* * *

 **¡Hola!  
** **Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo.  
Si les soy sincera, disfruté un montón escribir esto.  
Como ya les dije, soy nueva en esto de los fanfics. Así que, si tienen alguna critica constructiva, no duden en decírmelo. **


End file.
